


Marvel Guard

by asoryuun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, like. a lot of feelings help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoryuun/pseuds/asoryuun
Summary: "To think that you couldn’t even look me in the eyes when you saw me at Derdriu again."--Dimitri reminisces some on this special present day for his special someone in the present.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Marvel Guard

**Author's Note:**

> you know before 3h i swear i never wrote that much smut and yet. and Yet. 
> 
> claude is just too inspiring happy birthday king ilysm <3
> 
> this is only vaguely connected to wonder guard, so you don't have to read that before this. in fact this is the opposite au where it's AM route and dimitri becomes king, with claude visiting him on occasion. they love each other very much i think. and i love them
> 
> thank you to everyone on twitter who helped me craft and finish this, and thank you for reading!!

Claude’s eyes are always a sight to see. 

They’re closed now, with Claude sleeping after his long journey from Almyra, but Dimitri yearns in memory regardless. They’ve always been curious and searching, scoping out secrets wherever he can find them. It was only after the two of them reunited, and ever since, that when Claude’s eyes fell on Dimitri, they would light up as if he’d finally found his answers.

Dimitri only feels privileged by it, that such a beautiful man would look at him like that. He can’t help but hover over him to get a closer look and take in everything he can with his own eye. He marvels at Claude any chance he gets, but this is a rare treat on its own, with Claude letting himself relax and be perceived in full for once.

Maybe Dimitri shouldn’t be the one talking in that regard, but he knows Claude doesn’t let himself rest, his easygoing manner is only the outside part of him. He knows there are wrinkles in his forehead and dark circles under his eyes that he does his utmost to hide, away from prying, _public_ eyes and jeering voices about any perceived weakness, be it in Fodlan or Almyra.

People like that don’t deserve to even look at Claude. Dimitri usually keeps his selfish desires under wraps, but there are times when he allows himself to let loose, to share how he wishes he could whisk Claude away from other people’s sights and steal all his attention. 

Claude had been surprised when Dimitri told him this, as he’d initially feared. But Dimitri hadn’t expected Claude to like the idea himself.

“ _You want to keep me around, despite everything,_ ” _Claude had said, half-questioningly. When Dimitri said nothing in response, Claude continued. “Our goals are more similar than people tend to think, you know. We both want to break down the walls between countries, but that’s such a general thing: what happens after that? What happens to us as individuals? I wonder that in the back of my mind sometimes, behind that rare face some people see me_ just _as.”_

_He’d taken Dimitri’s gauntlet into his glove. “But you don’t just see that, do you? Even if everyone thinks you’ve lost both your mind and sight, I know you don’t. So yes, I’ll stick with you if you’ll have me. It’ll give me every chance I need to figure you out too,” he finished with his signature grin. It had finally reached his eyes._

Dimitri kisses his eyelids first, curtains to the window of his lovely soul, and revels in the soft hum he receives. Emboldened, he progresses further, moving to Claude’s lips. He has to wonder Claude manages to keep them so soft, because they’re hard to part from. Instead, he reaches down to take one of Claude’s nipples in hand and pinches, the resulting huff allowing Dimitri to deepen their kiss with a swift swipe of his tongue.

There’s no hesitation in his movements as there was when they first began their relationship, but there’s also no rush. He simply takes the time to savor the feel of Claude’s mouth and drink in the sounds muffled between them. kissing over Claude’s cheek and trailing his lips over the groomed hair at the side of his face as well. He knows Claude’s ticklish there, there and down towards his neck. A single drop of sweat is already ahead of him in that path, and Dimitri wastes no time in lapping it up as he shifts his attentions to Claude’s throat.

Claude’s eyes remain closed all the while, still a mystery to the world.

A lot of the times it feels like Claude’s eyes are hidden, even within plain sight. That he occasionally wears glasses when he reads doesn’t exactly help, because he’s also managed to find the exact angle to tilt his head so his eyes won’t be seen behind the glare of the lenses. Dimitri would wonder if Claude had started wearing glasses solely for that reason if It weren’t for Claude squinting without them at times, or that he sometimes falls asleep with them still on, book still in hand. Dimitri shakes his head at the sight every time, even as he admires Claude’s drive to read out his entire library and even joins him from time to time like he had in their academy days.

That he experiences all this with Claude now is really nothing short of a miracle.

Dimitri wasn’t able to dwell too long on Claude’s departure from Derdriu at their first reunion at the time, trudging on his own journey but hoping Claude wasn’t crossing any more dangerous bridges in his. And then a golden flash had come back out of the blue sky, as swift and unpredictable as the wind that led him and his wyvern back. Dimitri in turn (after getting over his initial shock) struck like lightning and enveloped him in an embrace in case he decided to turn away as soon as he’d come, literally sweeping Claude off his feet.

_“Whoa there, Your Kingliness! Didn’t I tell you not to be so hard on me?”_

“ _Claude,” he’d whispered in disbelief. “You’re back.”_

 _A mix between a sigh and a laugh from the man in question. “There’s no way I’d let you let go of me, you know? Except maybe now. It was a long journey and I’m_ starving _.”_

_Cheeky as always, that Claude. But that time Dimitri could actually feel his sentiments returned when gloved hands twisted into his cloak, hesitant at first and contrary to his words, before they clung._

Claude clings now, too. If it’s not the pillows or the sheets that he’s clutching for dear life in the bedroom, it’s Dimitri’s shoulders and back. Awfully easy for one to wear the scars there with pride, when they’re hidden from the world but especially from oneself. It’s even easier for Dimitri when Claude’s nails dig into the remnants of his first meeting with Dedue, when Claude carves new lines into him as a petty revenge for the marks Dimitri sucks into his neck. 

Dimitri, for his part, can’t help but smile against his skin. Claude has always hated to lose, even when he tries to pretend he’s above getting truly invested in what he considers minor. It’s his ever-flippant air that made him a prime rival for the more serious Dimitri in their academy days—at least on the surface level. But he also takes amusement in that looking deeper, their dynamic was reversed, too: Claude could reveal himself as taking the competition more seriously than even Dimitri, who was simply in it for the challenge rather than claiming victory for himself.

He enjoys that, being the only one to see the moments Claude gets huffy when Dimitri stretches over him to pull down the book he’d been on his tiptoes to reach, at least right before Claude snatches the book from him with clever hands and buries his nose in it to hide his expression.

Claude always seems so self-aware, Dimitri would think he’d understand how cute he is when he flushes and pouts. (Maybe he does, and that’s why he tries to hide it.)

He certainly is in this moment, too, already pink and breathing a little faster from Dimitri’s ministrations. And yet somehow so stubborn, because he’s also biting his lip and subconsciously keeping himself from making much noise.

Dimitri adds to the conditions of his self-appointed challenge: ease into waking Claude up, and also make him scream.

Of course, it’s not like Dimitri to rouse someone like this out of nowhere. But Claude is nothing if not an unconventional fellow in his own right. On one sweltering evening, after they’d kissed until they were both breathless, he’d asked in a low whisper whether he could wake up Dimitri in a different way in the future. They’d had a meeting to attend first, after all, even if Claude continued grinding in Dimitri’s lap and made his problem worse. And he _knew_ exactly what he was doing, knew it was all Dimitri could do not to grasp his hips and keep him there, meeting be damned. it was shown in the sweet way Claude requested that Dimitri save his release for him later, because he would reward his patience duly.

Claude had made good on his promise. He’d swallowed Dimitri down at dawn the next day and rode him into the sunrise, his moans sung sweeter than any bird. Dimitri is already half-hard thanks to the simplest things like the smell, the taste, and the sounds of Claude, but now that particular memory gets his full mast.

Dimitri had asked him if it was all right for him to wake Claude up similarly another night, as Claude laid on top of him still. It was only fair of him to return the favor, after all. The kiss Claude pressed to his lips was heated, a way of masking the quiet “ _yes_ ” he’d murmured right before.

So Dimitri does. He takes a leaf from his beloved master tactician’s book and make sure he has everything in place before he begins his plan, despite the sleepy whine from Claude when he shifts away to do so.

When he returns, he picks up from where he had left off, from Claude’s neck to his chest. He can’t help but pause in his trail at Claude’s now-hard nipples, loving the tremble he receives when he licks over them until they’re wet. While he occupies his mouth, his hands open the bottle of oil he’d gathered right before and spread some over his fingers. 

It’s been a while, so he goes slow with this as well, massaging Claude’s ass with his drier hand before he swivels around his hole with a wet digit. He eases the first one in all right, Claude’s already-soft murmurs becoming even more of a lull as he continues to work over his nipple. Upon inserting a second finger, Dimitri adds his other hand to the mix, grasping Claude’s cock and stroking it in time with each thrust of his digits. Stimulated in three places at once, Claude’s moans reverberate in Dimitri’s room. He’s still asleep, but he arches both his chest and hips as if he can’t decide where he wants Dimitri to focus his attention more. 

Dimitri finally adds a third finger, spreading them all inside as wide as he can and inching towards his prostate to run a finger over it ever-so-slowly, Claude twitching in response with yelp. But then he slides his hand away from Claude’s cock, not wanting him to come too fast. He’d traveled so long to get here, Dimitri couldn’t tire him out just yet. Still, it doesn’t mean he can’t try a different approach to bringing him closer to the edge.

Nudging Claude’s hands away, Dimitri moves even further down his body, mouth level with his entrance. He shifts his fingers so that they’re spreading Claude apart rather than digging in, and licks over the spaces in between. “Di…” Claude starts, but he stops himself with a hitch of his own breath the firmer Dimitri’s strokes get, the more he tastes him.

It drives Dimitri wild, that he and only he can make Claude like this and unable to voice anything coherent. Unable to hold back any longer, he pushes his tongue in without further ado, eliciting a long gasp. “Di…Dimito-rii…!”

He vaguely wonders if Claude is still dreaming, glad to be a presence for him in that world as well. He’s careful, of course, even as his cock twitches in jealousy and Claude’s hips buck for something else. He’s thorough, not only because he wants to prepare him properly but also that Claude truly makes the most unique sounds when Dimitri’s tongue curls inside him as well. They’re breathier than usual, tiny whimpers escaping when Claude isn’t clamping his mouth shut. Quieter than usual, too, his voice barely heard over the slick sounds of Dimitri’s lips and fingers breaching him.

“To-to think that you couldn’t even look me in the eyes when you saw me at Derdriu again.”

Dimitri pauses in his task, pressing Claude’s prostate one last time for good measure before slowly pulling his fingers out, drinking in every shiver and jolt. He begins trailing back up with his lips, but not before biting into the meat of Claude’s inner thigh, the one he wasn’t holding up earlier, as if to say, “ _And?_ ”

He is a man of action, after all. It leaves him a sense of vicious satisfaction to see that his very actions have taken root from both his fingers and teeth, bruises and bite marks that will last for days to come adorning both of Claude’s thighs.

It’s when he arrives at Claude’s chest that he finally looks up, not wanting to delay what he’d been working for.

Claude’s eyes are finally open, glazed over with sleep but no less bright. The same can be said for his lopsided smile. “Your timing couldn’t have been better, honestly. I had just become a Barbarossa, and…” his grin becomes wicked, “What _were_ you actually looking at, Your Majesty?”

Dimitri sucks near Claude’s nipple, as both a distraction and an actual answer. Claude really does love to tease, and the clothes he’d worn as a Barbarossa only made it worse, framing his chest snugly and openly. And Claude knows it, how could he not?

Yes, he may have given himself away with that bite, but it’s completely worth the way Claude’s laugh turns into a sharp gasp, biting his lip too late. His sensitivity combined with his instinct to hide his desire only makes Dimitri’s burns brighter. It makes Dimitri want to go further down and into his body, until pleasured tears run from the eyes he loves so much.

“Still you,” he finally answers. “All of you.”

Claude’s eyes widen, adding to Dimitri’s reward and scratching the satisfaction in him. Then they look away immediately, a sign that he’s searching for a response. “And you,” he parrots back. “You are more honest than I know what to do with.”

Dimitri knows what Claude will do next, so he takes his hand and cups his own face with it to stop Claude from trying to cover his expression with it. ‘Then don’t do anything. Just accept it. Accept me.”

He kisses the palm against his cheek as if to emphasize his point before he turns Claude’s hand and kisses the back of it as well, lingering on each knuckle. The moment he moves to press his lips to Claude’s fingers, one of them pushes forward into his mouth. He hums and sucks dutifully. It might be a side effect of trying to get his sense of taste back, but Dimitri truly does feel more comfort with any part of Claude in his mouth at this point, where he can lick as he pleases and keep him warm and wet. And Claude enjoys it too, even if he tries to make it less obvious.

“All right,” Claude says, by way of his usual retort. The way his talented thighs wrap around Dimitri’s waist says much more. “All right.”

At the feeling of Claude’s strong, wyvern-rider-tier thighs holding him in place, Dimitri barely has the mind to pluck the oil bottle he’d left on the bed and apply it to his cock, once again making sure to be thorough. Claude in turn lies further back into the pillows, his favorite place to be when they were like this.

Dimitri waits until Claude’s hands return to their place at his back before he slides in. Claude’s nails dig into him again at the first push, moving downwards the further he reaches.

They both have to adjust: Claude, at the feeling of Dimitri stretching him far past what his tongue and fingers could manage; Dimitri, at the way Claude clutches to him in this place as well. He noses at Claude’s neck, unable to resist leaving another mark before he moves his mouth closer to Claude’s ear.

“Good?” It’s a multi-pronged question, asking both if Claude is good for Dimitri to move and if Claude is simply feeling _good._ He nibbles at Claude’s earlobe while he’s there, knowing that was another spot he like, before he takes Claude’s earring between his teeth and tugs.

“Good….Ah. I’m good. You’re —“ Claude shifts on his own volition and they groan in unison when Dimitri slides deeper as a result. “— good. Just move.”

Dimitri asks no more and simply pulls back as far as he can before thrusting all the way back in. Claude’s legs and arms around him don’t let him withdraw much as it is, but he’s content staying in Claude’s welcoming warmth for as long as possible. And he’s more than happy hearing the symphony of groans and gasps that escapes Claude the closer he gets to his sweet spot, words beyond him.

This time he doesn’t want to hold Claude in his mouth, not when he has him splayed out like this under him where he can see the marks he’d left on him earlier and Claude’s half-lidded eyes that sport the beginning of tears, all because of him. All _for_ him. His thrusts speed up without him realizing at first, Claude’s moans his main reference.

II’s another sort of competition between them, to see who comes first. Dimitri thinks it’s that courtesy to let one’s partner reach climax. Claude simply wants the glory of holding out longer. But this time, he doesn’t receive that. He comes close when Dimitri strikes true and screams in his pleasure. Dimitri becomes even more merciless now that he’s found what he wanted, Claude’s yell both satisfying and spurring him. He drives into that spot continuously, Claude coming onto his stomach with a final cry only a few thrusts later.

What makes their competitions so compelling is that both of them have the assets to win, whether It be Dimitri’s power and stamina or Claude’s hardiness and easy way with dirty talk. Or even their natural aspects: when Claude, so warm and wet, clenches even more around Dimitri’s cock, it’s all he can do just to rut his way to completion, groaning as he fills Claude up.

It might be seconds, minutes, maybe even more than that before Claude is the first one to speak, breathless as he is. “Glad to know you held it all for me again, and even launched such a plan of attack. You’re picking up all sorts of tricks now, aren’t you?”

Dimitri’s voice isn’t any better, but he has to retaliate, too, pulling back to actually look at him. “I learned from the best.” Then: “It...good?” Words always seem to fail him when they actually matter.

Claude’s recovered enough to regain his control on words in turn, so he chuckles, but he still indulges Dimitri. “Yes, good. You can do it in the future if you want, too.”

Dimitri wants to argue that he did this mostly because it was Claude’s day and therefore dedicated to their relaxation, otherwise he’d make sure Claude rested as much as he could while here. But then Claude’s eyes twinkle with mirth and he leans up as much as he can to brush his lips against Dimitri’s cheek, sending warmth that has nothing to do with their more risqué activities flowing through him. Dimitri basks in the afterglow of this for some moments, knowing Claude is only here on a visit so they could celebrate his birthday together. He has to soon be ready to rise again, bathe, and ask the cooks for the dishes he’d requested the day prior, knowing they were Claude’s favorites.

Or at least, that’s his intention. He learns right then to not underestimate even a sleepy Claude, because he’s pulled back under the covers, Claude throwing a leg around him again. The movement makes his cock slip out, some of Dimitri’s spend dripping out onto the sheets. They probably (really) should clean up. Dimitri could break out of a hold like this easily, but Claude’s happy little noise at having him back makes both his heart and his brain flip.

“Today’s my birthday,” Claude sighs into his skin, nibbling his own marks into Dimitri’s neck. “As the birthday king, I decree at least one more hour of just lying here. Feel free to throw me a feast at any time after that, though.”

Dimitri is tickled, honestly—both by the teeth at his throat and Claude molding his own body back into his embrace, and his laugh comes from a combination of the two. “All right, Aurora, my sleeping beauty.” He gets a sharper nip for his trouble. Still, testing the waters was completely worth it, because what name is more fitting for Claude than dawn as a whole, the very thing he’d intended to bring to Fodlan itself?

The very thing, Dimitri thinks, he’d brought to the world simply by being born. Even if he can’t see Claude’s eyes behind the guard of their embrace at the moment, he marvels regardless. He knows they shine with mirth and hopes to be the one to keep them alight, eternally.

“Happy birthday, Khalid.” Dimitri kisses Claude’s hair the unrelenting way the sun does, before he finally closes his own eyes to his everlasting moon.


End file.
